


Sweaters & Shorts

by Raidiant0Pie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, PWP, Some Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raidiant0Pie/pseuds/Raidiant0Pie
Summary: Riku comes home to find his partner dressed in some quite revealing articles of clothing.





	Sweaters & Shorts

Riku locked the door behind him, taking off his jacket and placing it on a coat hanger nearby. Lea had asked him to come out early that morning to help him move his and Isa's things into their new flat.

"It won't take too long, we just have to move some boxes set up some things!"

He left at 8 in the morning and hadn't gotten back until half past 12. Not only that but it had gotten to be 90 degrees, and Isa was away at work, so it had just been him and Lea.

I am never helping him again, Riku told himself. This, of course, was a lie. Sora always had a way of getting Riku to help their friends out. His boyfriend's methods of persuasion usually consisted of begging and sometimes promises of 'favors'. It worked every time.

Riku let out an exaggerated sigh and put his wallet and keys down on a nearby cupboard. He slipped off his sneakers, then started making his way down the hallway. He wanted to take a shower before he did anything else. However, he stopped in front of the kitchen at the sound of the sink running. He made a detour and peaked into the kitchen.

"Hey Babe," Riku said from the doorway, "Have you already-"

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his lover. Sora stood at the sink, washing dishes in a very baggy pink women's sweater that covered barely any area of his shoulders, and black booty shorts that barely classified as shorts. The attire was almost complete with the black choker he wore around his neck. Sora never wore anything that revealing. Riku knew his hormones would definitely not remain inactive.

"Took you long enough to get home," Sora chimed, ignoring that Riku's speech had completely failed. Riku assumed he hadn't heard a word he said, since he always had his mind in the clouds. This feature of Sora sometimes annoyed him, but it always ended up being a part of why he loved him.

He had to take in the sight in front him before Riku was able to move again. He walked over to the sink and up behind Sora, wrapping his arms around Sora's torso from behind and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"No 'Good Morning' or 'How you doing, Honey'?" The taller man bought his head down and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Sora's jaw and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Sora snorted, "You forgot to do the dishes last night."

"Why'd you wash them?"

"Someone had to do them, and it obviously wasn't going to be you," he mumbled. Riku chuckled.

There was a comfortable moment of silence before Riku spoke again; "You don't plan on going anywhere, do you?"

Sora placed the last dishes down and dried his hands, "No, why?"

"I don't think I want anyone seeing you in this outfit other than me," Riku tightened his hold on Sora and lifted his head, "That ass is mine. You look almost too good in those."

Sora's face flushed pink and he spun his head to look at him, "Riku!"

Riku smiled mischievously and lowered his head to plant a kiss on Sora's lips. The brunette returned the kiss, relishing the gentle touch of his lips that never ceased to send a pleasant warmth through him.

When they pulled away, Sora put down the towel, and turned in his hold to face Riku, wrapping his arms around the taller figure's neck. Riku fastened his hold again around his waist.

"Well I'm glad you like it so much. It shows too," Sora murmured, as he had felt his partner's growing erection.

"Ah, can't really help that. Your ass looks great." Sora attempted to look irritated, but the smile that tugged at the ends of his lips gave his sham away. They stood in the kitchen for a while, giving each other gentle kisses. Riku then lowered his head a little more, nipping Sora's neck and mouthing at his choker, leaving quite noticeable marks and moving his hands from Sora's lower back to a more sensual spot.

"If you want to, you could just ask," Sora grumbled.

Riku smirked, "Then shall we?" Sora rolled his eyes, breaking out of the embrace and taking Riku's hand, leading him all the way to their bedroom.

He sat Riku down on the edge of their bed, "Let's take care of you first." Riku opened his mouth to protest but Sora quickly kissed him as he started to unbutton and unzip Riku's pants. Riku didn't try to argue as Sora pulled his boxers down slightly to reveal his length, for he knew there was no point. Sora always won debates in the end.

Sora took his lover in his hand, not breaking from their kiss, and started moving his hand in repeating strokes while also using his thumb to knead the sensitive area under his head, the soft fabric of his sweater gently brushing his underside every so often. Riku groaned into the kiss as he worked his cock. Sora gave him a few more jerks before he broke his kiss with Riku and lowered himself down to his knees. Sora licked at the tip, making his way down Riku's shaft.

"God, you're such a tease," Riku breathed. Sora got the message. He retracted from the other's length before leaning back in and taking all of Riku in his mouth. The way he sucked and worked his tongue around his erection earned a moan from Riku, sending tingles all over his body. Ultimately, Riku felt he wouldn't last like this, so after a while he tugged Sora's hair, pulling him gently off his cock. "Hey, you need me for the fun part, don't you?"

"Don't assume, Riku," he purred. Soon, it was Riku pushing Sora down onto the bed back-down, with Riku supporting his legs. They were in a heated kiss as Riku shed his shirt and took with it Sora's bottoms. Riku interrupted their kiss to reach into the side table drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He lathered a few of his fingers with its contents before putting it back on the table.

Riku kissed him again, this time exploring the other's mouth with his tongue as his finger lingered at his entrance. Sora whimpered as Riku pushed a single digit into his hole, releasing a feverish sensation that circulated through Sora's entire body. He stretched the muscle before adding another, winning an additional moan from his boyfriend. As they parted to breathe, Riku managed to slide Sora's sweater to the top of his chest, revealing a flushed torso. He bowed he head down and took a nipple in his teeth, teasing the nub with his tongue, extracting another loud mewl from his better half. Once Sora's entry had been stretched with three fingers, Riku removed the digits. Riku managed to pull off his pants and boxers without much difficulty and reached for the lube again, Sora whining due to the absence of anything in his hole. Riku squirted some more liquid onto his hand, returned to vile back to its position, and began to slick up his own dick. He noticed Sora had retreated a bit, covering his face with one arm and gripping the sheet with the other. He attempted to remove his arm with his free hand, but the arm would not budge. 

He knew Sora was self conscious about how he looked, which is why he never saw him in anything more exhibiting more than shorts and a tank top, but he could never understand why. To Riku, every flaw on him was perfect. Riku kissed the back of his hand instead of trying to move the arm again.

"You look amazing," Riku admitted, which was not a lie. The way he lay spread out on the bed, the way his chest and face toned pink from the stimulation, and the way his tummy and cock shined from precum, it made Riku breathless with desire. Sora did not reply, but he could have sworn his face became a slightly deeper shade of pink. Riku pried again at his arm. This time, Sora lifted his arm off his face and dropped it palm-up on the bed, revealing his damp face. To keep him from covering his face again, Riku rested his hand on Sora's and intertwined his fingers with the others and kissed his forehead.

"You're so sappy," Sora mumbled.

"Yeah, but you love me for it."

"Yeah, I do," he mused.

Riku slowly pushed his slick cock into his ass, Sora's entire body shuttered as he let out a loud moan. After long moment, He started to steadily slide in and out, picking up his speed as time advanced. Riku let go of his lover's hand to adjust his angle, pulling out almost completely, before thrusting back into him. Sora gasped,arching his body as a fresh wave of pleasure hit him as Riku hit his prostate. He grappled his arms around to Riku's back, digging his fingernails into his shoulder blades. The heat of the moment made them both swelter in moments. Their heated bodies slotted tightly together.

"Riku!" Sora cried while Riku continued to hammer over and over and over into him. Riku was leaving hickeys and kisses practically anywhere on his petite body that he could reach, admiring how magnificent he looked while getting fucked.

Sora's cock lay untouched in all of this, he wanted to touch himself and relieve some of the tension, but his arms stayed wrapped around Riku in a tight hold, unwilling to let go. Sora felt warm and tight around Riku's dick. Their moans and the slapping of skin was the only sound that accompanied the hum of the fan above. 

Everything was perfect.

Sora's body shook from arousal and exhaustion, and by the way his breath had become increasingly shallow, Riku knew Sora wouldn't last much longer.

"Riku! I'm-" Sora was cut off by a moan sounding from deep in his throat.

"Come for me, Sora," he panted, his own finish near.

"Ah!" Sora cried, as he came untouched onto his tummy, his body shaking as his orgasm hit him hard, the both of them clasped tightly together onto the other. The way his muscles clenched around Riku made him come after fucking him through his orgasm. They lay in a breathless embrace after that, only the sound of their panting filling the silence. A content moment of silence once again passed.

Riku was the one to break the silence.

"You should wear this attire more often."


End file.
